


Puppy please!?

by Birdy07



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdy07/pseuds/Birdy07
Summary: Brooke brings home a dog. Christine hates her life.
Relationships: Christine Canigula/Brooke Lohst
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Puppy please!?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I myself just got a puppy, Her name is Georgie salazar and she is a pure bred black Labrador retriever.

Okay, so like, hear me out okay?" Brooke stuttered looking down at the bundle of black fur in her arms. The bundle wiggled and stuck it's nose up into the air sassily, it was a puppy.

"We cannot afford that Brookie! We can barely afford to feed ourselves!" Christine screeched out, she hated saying no to her girlfriend but damn, she wanted everything.

" But ima name it pinkberrrrrryyyyyyyyy! Ristiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!! pleeeeeeaaaaaaaasssssssseeeeeeee. " the blonde girl begged holding the puppy up to add to dramatic affect.

"Why do I have to be the responsible one in the relationship! I want a puppy!" She replied shoving her hands into the mess of black hair on her head.

" Then we want the same things! Join me Risti and together we can rule that darkside! " Brooke giggled knowing she had one her girlfriends approval.

"That's racist." Christine whispered in response.


End file.
